Marigod - Kiriasu
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: "Pareciera que pasó mucho tiempo desde ese fatídico momento"


_En el suelo se podía apreciar pequeños vendajes de tela __multicolores __esparcidos __por todo el lugar, muestra de la gran alegría que flotaba en el ambiente__; __la ciudad estaba de festejo,__ una celebración muy popular en Londres donde antorchas encendidas a tope destacan en la oscuridad de la noche._

—_Es tan hermosa...—Aquel incomprendido azabache se giró inmediatamente a su compañero __que susurró aquello con un tonó de voz muy suave y dulce__. Parecía andar en plena acción de hechicería, sus ojos verdes brillaban tan resplandecientes que de costumbre, estaba boquiabierto y su mirada estaba depositada en una joven muy hermosa, que, detallarla específicamente sería imposible, __incluso para él._

_Parecía__ haber pasado mucho tiempo cuando ambos quisieron vivir a su manera y valerse por sí mismos. Kazuto __sentía que a gran manera__ la situación en donde se encuentran no era la mejor, y que de alguna manera __de él era la culpa__, a pesar de que Eugeo le había recalcado millones de veces que el peso de aquella decisión también recaía en él y __que no se mancillara por la decisión que ambos tomaron__, no podía evitar pensar que de alguna manera lo había arrastrado hasta aquí solo por el egoísta sueño que deseaba cumplir con tanta desesperación._

—_¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?— Mintió. El pelinegro sabía perfectamente quién era aquella belleza de mujer, los momentos en los cuales le había dirigido la palabra y había rozado por segundos su piel se podían contar con los dedos de las manos y aun así, sobrarían...__cuan poseído lo tenía. _

_Eugeo que por un momento había ignorado por completo a Kazuto con el único objetivo de no apartar su vista de la joven __que lo atrapó con su gran atracción femenina__, se sobresaltó cuando su compañero le piñizcó suavemente la mejilla __al notarlo tan ido__._

—_¿Estás sordo?_

—_P-perdón..._

_Se acarició la mejilla tratando de hacer un gesto adolorido, cosa que Kazuto no comprendería ya que sabía muy bien que la jugarreta había sido leve._

—_No la conozco, Kazu, sólo la he visto pasar por el local de Alice...De verdad es muy hermosa ¿Crees que como persona también lo será?—devolvió su mirada a la chica._

—_¿Ahora eres un poeta? Incluso si intentaras conquistarla, esa mujer está en otra liga Eugeo._

_¿Podría haber sido más hipócrita? __Demostraba desinterés ante su amigo cuando__ innumerables veces había intentado conquistarla __sin éxito a causa de sus nervios__, tal vez sea porque amar la belleza sea propio de su naturaleza como fotógrafo. Bajó la mirada, sabía muy bien que no era eso; la forma en la cual esa joven se desenvolvía, su cabello largo partido por una trenza en forma de corona desprendía un aroma de un enorme floral, sus ojos avellana que venían consigo variadas expresiones, su forma tan dulce e inocente en tratarlo era la zona central de su belleza, la superficialidad que tenía solo era un mero complemento… __ella era la belleza echa mujer._

—_No podría __hacerlo__ si quisiera. Vamos, dime que para ti también es hermosa, no me mientas—Eugeo agarró de los hombros a su colega, demostrando la confianza que desbordaba en este par, __más que amigos, eran como hermanos._

—_Vale basta, déjame en paz, Eugeo. Enfócate en tu meta, no hemos venido a este lugar para perder el tiempo ¿O me equivoco? — Despacio, apartó sus dos manos que sujetaban firmemente sus hombros._

—_Eres demasiado serio, querido amigo._

—_Y tu despreocupado._

_Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. Eugeo frunció el ceño y enseguida colocó sus dos manos adentro de sus bolsillos._

—_¿Aún no te has rectificado?—Miró a Kazuto. Su rostro comprendía una expresión de naturalidad._

—_Cargo sobre mi espalda el peso de que me siguieras y abandonaras a tu familia solo por este sueño, no lo tiraría todo por la borda__así nada más._

_Eugeo asintió, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. No había duda que el rubio seguiría a su amigo hasta que consiguiera su objetivo, porque alguna vez se vio a la necesidad de ser apoyado por alguien y en ese momento siempre estuvo con él, ahora le tocaba__apoyarlo__, y no tendría ninguna objeción._

—_¿Tanto estás obsesionado con tomar una fotografía a color?__—habló con seriedad, dejando los juegos a un lado al saber de lo importante que era ese proyecto para Kazuto._

—_Escucha Eugeo ¿Si por fin tendrías la oportunidad de producir una imagen que captara los colores que a nuestro alrededor solo podemos apreciar con nuestros ojos, no sentirías el mismo entusiasmo?—__expuso, defendiendo neciamente su anhelado sueño._

—_Sinceramente, no.— Su compañero respondió firmemente._

—_Eso es porque no piensas como yo. Puedes por ejemplo, ponerte en los zapatos de un fotógrafo..._

—_Sigo sin comprenderlo._

—_¿Sabes? No tienes que comprender nada, solo estoy celoso de que mis ojos puedan captar esos colores que yo no puedo reproducir. —El azabache alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado, varios mechones se hicieron a lado de sus ojos—harto de andar fotografiando paisajes, cosas hermosas y que como resultado final, que la imagen solo esté a blanco y negro. —Me sentiría satisfecho si pudiera lograrlo— Cerró sus ojos y pensó en ella, imaginó su figura esbelta, perfecta y aquel cabello que tanto disfrutaba del aroma __que emanaba__. —Mi primera foto a color debe ser especial, captaré una belleza que cada vez que la vea me recordará cuanto he avanzado._

—_Entonces, déjame ser parte de ese sueño._

_**Marigold**_

.

.

.

—¿Es que acaso nunca te vas a despertar?— Alice había levantado sus sábanas de un golpetirándolas al suelolejos de su alcance, algo que le tomó por completa sorpresa.

—¡Déjame!—Aquel azabache intentó ocultar su rostro con una almohada, dando a entender que no se iba a levantar, no importara lo que hiciera la rubia.

Ante esa respuesta, Alice se dirigió a la única ventana de la habitación y la abrió por completo, el sitio inmediatamente fue cubierto la luz resplandeciente del día, cosa que Kazuto enseguida reaccionó y se dio la vuelta, pasaron los minutos y no sentía la presencia de aquella mujer así que supuso que tal vez se rindió, satisfecho con su pensamiento se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. Tranquilidad que no duró mucho ya que percibió el rose de unas gotas de agua en su mejilla.

—¿Qu..?—Antes de que se diera cuenta su cara e incluso la mayoría de su cama estaba empapada, el sueño que tenía se disolvió por completo que pareciera que anteriormente no lo hubiera tenido. Estaba impactado, se giró hacia la joven que lo acompañaba, los dos zafiros que le observaban detenidamente con una sonrisa burlonaera muestra de que olvido que _ella _no era el tipo de mujer que se resignaría tan rápido.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo en cual había pedido alojamiento a Alice; no se negóal darles techo donde dormir, pero fue muy clara que no quería verlos sentados sin hacer nada, y que de alguna manera cada vez que pasaba un día tendrían que haber dado ya un paso más a su meta establecida, de no ser así, los botaría sin más. Él sabía muy bien que si a Alice no sería de corazón frío para echar a dos hombres los cuales compartió la mayoría de su vida, pero aun así sintió la obligación de corresponder esa condición que les había propuesto.

—Eugeo ya se fue a la fábrica, y el desayuno para vos ya está frío. ¿Sabes qué hora son? ¿No vas a las prácticas?—el fuerte carácter de la rubia aún seguía a flor de piel.

—Si, en eso estoy—Bajó la mirada, apartó su cabello fuera de sus frente—Muchas gracias por el baño.

—¡Apresúrate!

Alice salió del lugar, sus pasos eran robustos, aunque ya estaba a una distancia considerable lejos de Kazuto se podrían oír perfectamente el sonidos de sus zapatillas.

Se giró a la ventana y observó con determinación los hogares tenuemente iluminados por el día, recuerdos invadieron su mente; recordó con nostalgia la manera en la cual se levantaba cada día con entusiasmo a captar la belleza de esos diferentes lugares que tanto le apasionaban ¿Por qué dejó tirado esa determinación? No lo entendía, fue disminuyendo al darse cuenta que todo lo cual reproducía en el papel fotográfico estaba tan tenue protegido por una capa de color solo en blanco y negro, se desanimó al comprender que sus capturas dañaban el encanto del sitio a tal punto no querer verlas, se convenció a si mismo que aunque encontrara ese algo rebosante en atractivo, no importaría de qué tantas manera intentara reproducirla, si no obtenía el color que lo caracterizaba de nada serviría. Por ahora, los ojos, orbes llenos de delicadezabendecidos con ver todo coloridos eran los únicos que llegarán aesa belleza, pero estaba insatisfecho con esa afirmación, no podía aceptarlo, se negaba ha hacerlo. Vivía con ese hueco en su pecho y su profesión comenzó a serle tedioso y fastidioso. Hasta ese día...

La suerte empezaba a sonreírle, la noticia de que recientemente una demostración que fue llevada a cabo en Londres tuvo como consecuencia el descubrimiento de la manera de añadir colores a los papeles fotográficos y aunque, no está confirmado todavía, aquel descubrimiento llevaría consigo diferentes investigaciones sobre el avance en el área de la fotografía. No lo pensó mucho, tomó sus cosas sin despedirse de su familia y ancló rumbo a Londres, mientras caminaba hasta la estación se encontró con su compañero de infancia, Eugeo, que confuso por la rápida toma de decisión de su amigo, le propuso acompañarlo, algo que Kazuto se negó por completo, no quería enredar a su amigo en su fugaz deseo, el joven rubio seguro de sí mismo le siguió en ese instante, sin importar cuanto se negó el azabache.

No podía negar que el camino que tomó su querido compañero lo llenaba de alivio, por lo menos tendría a alguien a su lado para apoyarle, siempre fueron así; inseparables y cuidándose la espalda al otro.

Tiempo después encontró alojamiento en la casa de Alice,su amiga de la infancia que en el pasado se mudó a Londres con su padre.

—¡¿Kazuto?!—Un grito lo llamó, estaba claro que la voz le pertenecía a la rubia que le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Sacudió su cabeza unas tres veces, debía enfocarse en alistar las cosas que llevaría para su práctica. Ya no había vuelta atrás, las decisiones que había tomado ya no las puede rectificar.

.

.

.

Una vez más, miró la fotografía y una vez más quedó insatisfecho con su trabajo. Tenía rabia, y estaba desesperado; decidió calmarse y encontrar algo para comer, en ese instante le apetecía cualquier cosa para desviar su mente de su trabajo que últimamente lo estresaba. Entró a la primera cafetería abierta que encontró.

Al momento de ingresar al local, no había gente, sólo un hombre de apariencia intimidante que estaba restregando las tazas que apenas se había inmutado de su presencia, Kazuto al notar que era ignorado tosió fuertemente y miró al caballero, este a su vez le devolvió la mirada y como suponía regresó a su oficio en que estaba enfocado. El hombre tenía un aspecto considerable, su piel morena y ojos bien definidos provocaban un aura de respeto.

—¡Gilbert! Te he dicho mil veces que debes saludar a los clientes. — Una muchacha había entrado de repente, su expresión era de enojo, a primera vista era como una chica normal del montón, pero una vez que se detuvo a observarla pudo percibir su grandeza, que le atrapó por completo.

—No me ha llamado, Asuna san. Sólo se ha quedado mirándome —La joven le dirigió una mirada amenazante, seguidamente hizo una reverencia de disculpa al muchacho que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la joven de cabellos fuego.

—Lo siento mucho, por favor, siéntese.

Kazuto asintió conmovido con los valores de la chica. Se propuso mirar una vez más a la joven; sus ojos avellanas eran fascinantes muy difíciles de encontrar, la forma en la que caminaba era propia de elegancia.

—Disculpe ¿Que desea que le traiga?

_"Hermosa_"

Incluso su voz era perfecta, inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigieron a las manos de la muchacha, no llevaba ningún anillo de compromiso— ¿Cómo puede estar soltera algo tan delicado como ella? —pensó descuidadamente, el detalle le trajo esperanza.

—Ehm...

—¡Ah! Sí, perdóneme, deseo un café y un pionono por favor.

—Enseguida— se dio la vuelta para atenderle, cuando la joven se fue por la orden, escondió su cabeza apoyándola sobre la mesa y rodeada por sus dos brazos; se debió haber visto como un como un completo idiota, se quedó mirándola como un bobo desde hace ya un buen rato.

Tenía que armarse de valentía e invitarla a salir, esa chica le producía curiosidad.  
Pasaron varios minutos y el joven ya se sentía incómodo con la mirada sobre su espalda de ese hombre llamado Gilbert, ya fuera si tenía un problema con él o no, su mirada era seria y no se apartaba de él, como si sospechara de los pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Disculpe por hacerlo esperar, aquí está su orden—Asuna había depositado el pedido en la mesa frente al azabache.

Se veía bien, el café junto al pionono bien ejecutado, además del aperitivo extra con la sonrisa de la joven.

—Muchas gracias, Asuna ¿verdad?—Kazuto había llevado la taza hasta su boca para probar el café, estaba normal y muy corriente pero su sabor lo hacía especial con sólo imaginar el amor cual fue elaborado por la camarera.

—Sí, soy yo. Ese es mi nombre —Asintió sonriente.

—¡Dis… disculpe por llamarla así! —Casi se atraganta con el poco de café en su boca—¡Qué desconsiderado soy! ¿Me diría su apellido?

—No se preocupe, no cuento con un apellido —habló suave.

—¿No tienes apellido? ¿No sabes quienes son tus padres?— Su curiosidad aumentó más, ciertamente la joven contaba con un aspecto que no era muy usual en el territorio.

—No, yo sola he decidido extraer mi apellido.

Aquella declaración quedó tan metida en su mente, que no sabía si era adecuado preguntarle del porque tomó esa decisión.

.

.

.

_"Nos vemos en la plaza a las 6:00 ¿Vale?"_

Aún no podía creerlo, su cabeza no podía procesar que tendría una salida con ella.  
Agarró su mejor _saco _y su corbata preferida, para Kazuto, hoy era un día especial, el mejor de su vida sin dudas.

—Tienes un buen humor—Alice había entrado a la habitación acompañada de Eugeo—hasta sonríes desgraciado.

—Déjalo Alice, es un hecho histórico verlo no tan amargado como que de costumbre.—Eugeo se había sentado en la cama del azabache con sus dos manos reposadas atrás de su cabeza.

—Hoy saldré, no comeré aquí esta noche —agarró el perfume y se lo puso a cantidades exageradas, dejando impregnado el aroma del mismo en toda la habitación.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta ¿nos dirás de una vez que cosa te comiste que andas de tan buen humor? —Su amiga le había agarrado los hombros, un cosquilleo lo hizo sobresaltar.

—No.

—Ya me lo esperaba.

Sus miradas se depositaron en Eugeo que tosía muy fuerte ante el leve contacto entre ambos, al percatarse les dijo que estaba bien, que sólo le picaba la garganta.

Los tres rieron por esa excusa, después de despedirse de sus dos compañeros se dirigió a la plaza como había acordado con aquella chica.

No podía negar que él también se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo, tal vez esa salida no significaría nada para ella pero para él era una victoria y un paso más adelante.

Al llegar al sitio se dio cuenta que ella ya había llegado, tal vez su conversación con Eugeo y Alice lo había retrasado más de lo que pensaba, miró su reloj para asegurarse pero no, había llegado exactamente cinco minutos después de la seis, eso solo significaba que Asuna se había adelantado.

Al pensarlo, su corazón saltó de alegría, y sus mejillas fueron cubiertas por un leve sonrojo. Sacudió su cabeza para estabilizarse, y la saludó con la mano.

—¡Kazuto!— La joven al notarlo caminó rápido hacia su encuentro.

"_Ella si es una chica"_

—Disculpa ¿Has esperado mucho? —aunque no había caminado mucho, las mejillas de la joven estaban rojas del cansancio.

—¿Eh? No, recién acabo de llegar.

—Menos mal, pensé que te había hecho esperar mucho.

Asuna reposó sus rodillas con sus manos, mientras suspiraba y exhalaba fuertemente.

—Nos podemos sentar si quieres.—ofreció al notar el cansancio en la de cabellos largos.

—Por favor...

Ambos tomaron asiento en la banca más cerca que se encontraba.

—No estoy haciendo ejercicio últimamente.

—¿El trabajo?

—Puede ser, pero la verdad es que a veces no tengo las ganas para comenzar a ejercitarme— Dijo Asuna sonriente, mientras Kazuto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que no necesitas ejercitarte, estás bien así.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Sí.

Los dos jóvenes compartieron una mirada cómplice, si esto fuera una ilusión preferiría quedarse así para siempre, los dos, juntos sin que nada los interrumpieran de esa mirada mutua.

¿Hace cuánto no se sentía así? Una nueva meta se fijaba en su vida, y se llamaba _Asuna. _Aunque esta reunión acabará, y cada uno elija su camino, en su mente siempre estará ella y nunca se cansará de buscarla. Ahora lo comprendía todo, esa sensación de poder captarla lo invadió, pero no se atrevía a reproducirla con colores tan tenues, el blanco y negro suprimía su belleza, sería un pecado arruinar así el desborde de gracia y hermosura que poseía. Infamia. Infamia. No podía permitirlo. Su deseo de encontrar una manera de captarla a color se hiso más grande que de costumbre.

—¿Kazuto?— La voz de Asuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Perdóname, vamos.

La joven asintió, inconscientemente los dos estaban muy cerca del otro, la atmósfera era tranquila y relajante, podía quedarse así toda una vida.

.

.

.

—¡Resiste Eugeo!

La desesperación le desgarraba su garganta al ver a su compañero en esas condiciones, mientras Alice solo bajaba la mirada confusa sin saber qué hacer, su mente no se posicionaba al hecho de que Eugeo estuviera en esas circunstancias.

Había contraído la epidemia que azotaba la ciudad en ese entonces.

El amigo que siempre le había tendido la mano en las situaciones más atroces, la persona que nunca se alejaría de su lado se estaba desvaneciendo, y él no podía hacer nada. Se sentía impotente ante la situación ¿qué podía hacer para salvarlo? No habían médicos cercanos en su área y no contaban con la seguridad financiera suficiente, acaso esta vez…¿tendría que rendirse? ¡No!, no podía aceptar esa realidad, era terco y lo sabía, pero no le importaba. La vida de su mejor amigo se estaba apagando ante sus ojos, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse parado sin hacer nada más.

—Alice, ayúdame a levan…

—…Kazuto…—Justo cuando iba a alzar la espalda de su compañero, este lo detuvo débilmente con su mano que reposaba en su pecho—…Perdóname… por no poder cumplir… nuestra promesa…

—¿Acaso eres idiota? No te dejaré aquí, jamás. Sólo tengo que llevarte con un doctor, estarás mejor después Eugeo, confía en mí.

—…Fui… tan feliz…—Una fuerte tos sobresaltó al pelinegro, su mirada se dirigió con horror hacia la mano con la que se cubría la boca su amigo, una mancha de sangre hicieron que sus pupilas se alejaran y que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

"_¿Voy a perderte?"_

Su mirada se estaba nublando, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una capa oscura y su mejilla estaba mojada por la inmensa cantidad de lágrimas que el azabache había derramado, al verlo de esa forma, su amigo estaba perdiendo la luz. Aquellos momentos de niños que habían compartido la mitad de su vida, pasaron por su mente de una forma fugaz, un nudo en su garganta se originó con un fuerte dolor que comenzó a emanar de su pecho, los sollozos típico de un niño pequeño salían de su boca, no podía controlarlos, su cuerpo estaba actuado fuera de su voluntad en ese momento.

—No…No hables como si fueras a despedirte…—Con lentitud, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Eugeo, estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón cada vez más distantes, apagándose…

—…No…es una despedida, estaré siempre contigo Kazu…—El pelinegro sintió el roce de la mano débil hacia su cabeza—…Aunque… ¿sabes? Me arrepiento…yo… no haber enamorado…a ella… a la chica hermosa…es muy linda ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso ahora? —enormes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, había empapado por completo la vestimenta de su compañero.

—A Kazuto le gustan… las cosas bonitas… así que…—Despacio, con tranquilidad, le alzó la cabeza que reposaba en su pecho mojado—piensa en ella y… por favor… ya no me mires…

El sonido de su fuerte tos le hizo sobresaltar de nuevo. Kazuto dirigió su mirada a Alice que se encontraba cabizbaja en silencio mientras alejaba de su vista a Eugeo en una situación lamentable y dolorosa.

Entonces fue en ese momento en el que lo vio. Sus párpados comenzaron a bajar lentamente aún en el intento de sus ojos de permanecer abiertos, pareciera que el peso que cargaba sus parpados era exagerado, luchaba para no ceder pero lentamente los ojos esmeralda del joven rubio se cerraron, dándole una imagen de que se encontraba durmiendo, miró sus labios secos y su piel blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo estaba vacío y su alma había por fin abandonado su recipiente. Todo el dolor y preocupaciones que había en su corazón desaparecieron, su ser completo era libre.

Por un lado estaba feliz, y por el otro estaba destrozado, había perdido ese empujón que siempre había estado apoyándolo, constantemente lo alentaba a seguir adelante y cumplir su deseo, Eugeo nunca pensaba en sí mismo, siempre ayudando a otros, creía que a veces era importante ponerse en los zapatos del prójimo y empezar a comprenderlo, no era egoísta, fue la persona más honesta y limpia que había conocido, desgraciadamente, en el lapso que habían compartido en vida nunca le había recompensado todo ese apoyo, pues el azabache se consideraba lo opuesto a él. Desde siempre, había sacado la mejor parte de él y con ello romper las barreras que le impedían alcanzar su objetivo, miró siempre adelante y no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que atrás se encontraba él, su leal compañero.

"_Buenas noches"_

_._

_._

_._

_Londres, 12 de marzo de 1865_

El sonido llamativo de ligeros metales chocando entre sí invadió el sitio. Hace tiempo que no visitaba el lugar, había cambiado mucho, su querida amiga se había desecho de las dos habitaciones en las cuales se habían alojado en su estadía, con el único propósito de generar más espacio en la parte de arriba, giró la cabeza un par de veces y con ello, puso sus cosas en el mostrador.

Aquel sitio donde se había refugiado había tenido un cambio radical, Alice, como era de esperarse abrazó la misma profesión que su madre. Echó un vistazo a la cantidad casi exagerada de delicadas rosas que ya por sí su presencia las hacía ver hermosas, de diferentes colores, formas y aromas. Despacio y con cuidado agarró una, llevándosela a la parte superior de sus labios,continuamente captó su fragancia al instante.

—¿Kazuto?— La joven se había acercado a él reposando su mano en su hombro, le dedicó una honesta sonrisa rematada con sus ojos azules mar que la caracterizaban—…Bienvenido.

—Gracias— El azabache devolvió la rosa a su lugar de encuentro. Enseguida se acomodó en la única mesa disponible en la sala.

Miró a su alrededor, el silencio reinaba y sus miradas eran mutuas, su querida amiga se había convertido en toda una mujer; valiente y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, no dependía de nadie y no vivía para otros, había cumplido lo que siempre había soñado, pareciera que aquellos momentos que habían experimentado cuando eran niños fue como un sueño eterno sin rumbo ni realidad.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí?— inconscientemente, había alejado su mirada de ella, para enfocar su vista silenciosa a la rosa que había agarrado antes.

—Me debes la vida por este favor—La muchacha se levantó, seguidamente emprendió camino a una parte apartada de la habitación, agarró una caja tamaño muñeca y se la tendió a Kazuto—No fue fácil encontrarla.

—Muchas gracias, enserio te lo agradezco—Guardó el paquete en su bolsillo sin vacilar— Me tengo que ir.

—¿Tan pronto? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

—Será en otra ocasión, Alice. Tengo que recoger a mi mujer —Por consiguiente, agarró sus cosas que había dejado en el mostrador, se devolvió a su amiga e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, esta correspondió a tal gesto.

Salió del lugar y fue cordialmente bienvenido por la luz del día. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó de en su rostro.

Se dispuso a caminar en dirección a su hogar, su felicidad no podía ser menos, ese mismo día se cumplía aquello que nunca lo dejaba tranquilo en su cabeza y lo dejaba siempre a _medias_.

Lo reconocía todo, después de todo eran las mismas calles que recorrió en el pasado, mientras se movía diferentes personas le saludaban, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del cambio tan drástico en la ciudad, y no solo de esta; después del fallecimiento de su compañero tuvo que recuperarse emocionalmente él solo, ni siquiera Alice estaba en condiciones de reconfortarlo, estaba en el mismo shock ante la gran pérdida que fue muy dolorosa y no era para menos, tenía que seguir adelante en soledad sin Eugeo, no podía fallarle, se lo juró a si mismo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que estar sin él le parecía lo más desgarrador ¿Cómo lograría avanzar sin su mejor amigo? ¿Sin su hermano?

—Asuna, ya estoy en casa.

Nadie le contestó, supuso que su amada estaría durmiendo hasta tarde como siempre. Habitualmente, cuando él se iba a las prácticas, se quedaba con los ojos cerrados y no los volvía abrir hasta que él llegaba.

—¡Papá, mamá está en el cuarto! —Una alegre niña lo recibió con encanto, se agarró fuertemente a sus piernas y le dirigió la mirada inocente que destellaba en felicidad al verlo de regreso.

—¿Por qué será que no me extraña?—Kazuto le correspondió con una alegre sonrisa.

Aquella niña con lindos mechones tan negros como los suyos, era su hija, la felicidad de su vida que había sido otorgada por su maravillosa amada. Después de darle un beso, e indicarle que esperaba abajo mientras el levantaba a su madre, se dirigió a su respectiva habitación al encuentro con su mujer.

Entonces fue allí que la vio. Se veía tan inocente durmiendo, pareciera una pequeña niña que exhausta de tanto jugar se derrumbó en el colchón apenas rozó las sábanas. Espléndida… toda ella era magnifica… su mujer…

—¿Asuna? Asuna, despierta…— con dulzura trató de despertarla y por consiguiente en su mejilla, dejó reposar un delicado beso aprovechando que se encontraba tan indefensa.

—¿Hum? —La joven castaña volteó con vacilo, y al percatarse que estaba siendo observada por su marido, se sobresaltó, sentándose de golpe —¿K-Kazuto? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que él estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír, dudó por un minuto el motivo, pero al darse cuenta del estado en el cuál se había despertado sin pensarlo se cubrió con las sábanas.

—¡No me mires! —habló en casi un susurro al no poder controlar la pena en sus mejías.

—Asuna, amo todo de ti, hasta tus mechones de pelo alborotados— despacio, agarró la cabeza cubierta de su amada con delicadeza.

—Qué vergüenza…— Ella se dejó llevar; simplemente adoraba como Kazuto la reposaba en su pecho acunándola de esa manera donde podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y el aroma masculino que desprendía.

—¿Crees que puedas arreglarte? Las voy a llevar a las dos a un lugar especial.

Ella asintió sin más, aún avergonzada, su esposo era la última persona en el mundo que quisiera que la viera así, toda desarreglada y sin cuidado, aunque sabía que Kazuto la amaba con todas sus facetas, simplemente estaba apenada, quería estar siempre bella para él.

.

.

.

Una suave brisa que le llenó de nostalgia le brindo satisfacción, el tapizado perfecto del piso era lo que más destacaba en la sala, varias ventanas hechas de porcelana blancas como la nieve, y la cantidad exagerada de exóticas plantas nunca antes vista lo impresionó de gran manera, ya tenia en mente que encontraría pero nunca pensó que seria a tal magnitud.

"—_Es tan hermosa..."_

"—_¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?"_

El lugar por sí, ya era espléndido, el deseo de captarlo de inmediato se incrementó al ver esos colores tan variados y llenos de vida. Esta vez, por fin lo cumpliría y lograría llenar el vacío que había estado atormentándolo tanto tiempo.

—¡Apresúrate, amor!—reconoció la voz al instante, su mujer estaba tan hechizada como él que por un instante se quedaron parados en silencio apreciando aquella vistas.

—¡Papá, rápido!

Entre los dos intercambiaron una mirada, era tan feliz ver a las dos tan emocionadas y que el sentimiento era mutuo ente ellos, la paz de a poco iniciaba a calmar aquel tormento.

"—_No…No hables como si fueras a despedirte…—Con lentitud, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Eugeo, estaba tan cerca que podía oír su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón cada vez más distantes, apagándose… _

—…_No…es una despedida, estaré siempre contigo Kazu…—El pelinegro sintió el __roce__ de una mano débil hacia su cabeza—…Aunque… ¿sabes? Me arrepiento…yo… no haber enamorado…a ella… a la chica hermosa…es muy linda ¿verdad?"_

—Este lugar es el indicado— les hizo una seña a las dos, para que lo vieran, ellas asintieron gustosas con la elección.

Un pequeño apartado rodeado de plantas verdes brillosas y atrás de ellas, una fuente sencilla pero por supuesto resaltaba entre las cosas que la rodeaban. Despacio sacó de sus bolsillos aquel paquete que había recibido de Alice encargo muy preciado y que con cuidado llevó consigo, y por siguiente alistó su cámara.

"—_¿Sabes? No tienes que comprender nada, solo estoy celoso de que mis ojos puedan captar esos colores que yo no puedo reproducir. —El azabache alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado, varios mechones se hicieron a lado de sus ojos—harto de andar fotografiando paisajes, cosas hermosas y que como resultado final, que la imagen solo esté a blanco y negro. Me sentiría satisfecho si pudiera lograrlo— Cerró sus ojos y pensó en ella, imaginó su figura esbelta, perfecta y aquel cabello que tanto disfrutaba su aroma que emanaba.—Mi primera foto a color debe ser especial, captaré una belleza que cada vez que la vea me recordará cuanto he avanzado."_

Mientras encontraba en ángulo correcto, tendió a su esposa el paquete que había sacado hace un momento. Asuna, la abrió y sus ojos se resplandecieron al ver tal exótica rosa nunca antes vista; con delicado rasgos que eran plenamente cubiertos por una capa de color celeste, se veía cristalina y virgen de daño.

"_¿Te estoy imaginado aquí, a mi lado?"_

Explicó a su mujer e hija la posición que había estado preparando para _este_ momento, Asuna agarró el hombro de la infante mientras sonreían con los ojos entrecerrados, la rosa era agarrada por ellas mientras esta por sí sola ya emanaba su aire de preciosidad.

—_Entonces, déjame ser parte de ese sueño._

—_¿Qué dices Eugeo? Si tú me dijiste que no te gustan que te tomen __fotografías__, ya que no te gusta como sales en ellas…_

—_¡Oye!— Kazuto rio a carcajadas, y contenía sus lágrimas. El joven __rubio__ por su parte, __le __aplastó el pie a su compañero como seña de que no le había gustado el comentario, Kazuto __se__ sobresaltó ante tal acción __exagerada__._

—_Aun no comprendo por qu…_

—_Si tu primera __fotografía__ va __a__ ser especial, al menos deja que yo esté allí. —Eugeo puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, y le dedicó ese gesto que siempre acostumbraba regalarle cuando estaba perdido; una sincera sonrisa._

—¿Papá?

Yui había interrumpido sus pensamientos, miró a su esposa sin palabras al darse cuenta que de sus ojos estaban cayendo enormes lágrimas sin parar, esta, por su parte solo lo observaba en silencio, para no arruinarle el momento, ni interrumpir sus desbordantes emociones.

Por fin había cumplido lo que tanto había esperado; una fotografía a color tan especial que en ella se encontraba sus _tres_ personas más amadas en todo el mundo. Sí, tres.

Había tomado mucho tiempo pero su esfuerzo no fue en vano, cada esfuerzo y tropiezo que dio, habían dado su fruto, abusó de la amabilidad y la relación de amistad que tenía con Alice para que encontrara aquel precioso tesoro que representara a Eugeo.

Marigold: uno de los nombres de la flor de la caléndula, la rosa que representa la desesperación y la tristeza que pasa desde su nacimiento, pero una vez que florece, se vuelve una belleza viviente adquiriendo varias formas y colores, y el azul que su esposa tenía en sus manos, era el único en su especie, volviéndolo raro y único entre sus parientes.

_Marigold… era lo que representaba todo lo que vivió junto a Eugeo para lograr cumplir su sueño, aquel que lo volvió loco y ahora era objeto de su felicidad._

_¡Hola! Este fic está hecho para una persona muy especial, aunque no está en FanFiction igual quiero decir que este escrito va dirigido a mi amiga Gabriela 3 y espero enormemente que le guste._

_Además de eso, el fic ha sido corregido por una maravillosa beta que es AgustinK65 en Wattpad :"3 _

_Sin más, espero que les haya gustado 3 _


End file.
